Jason Rademacher
Jason Rademacher is a protagonist in the Creepypasta The Cell Phone Game series. He is an anti-hero in the opening story, but only because of how everyone else shuns him because of his socialist views. He is introduced as a hardcore Nazi, always obsessing over the swastika and how the Nazis were right. Jason plays little part in the first story, he is friends with Jack and Stephanie, an Asian girlfriend of Jack's and he starts out as Jack's friend, but then devolves into an antagonistic character because he gets Stephanie endangered, or so Jack thinks. When the game is over and Stephanie is dragged off to Hell, Jason comes online and sees Jack's account of what happened. He knows its all bullshit so he decides to make his own version of the story, the proper version. Jason knows what really happened because he was there. Jason puts his own, much more accurate version online, because he says Jack's was full of crap and about how saintly he and Stephanie were, when in reality Stephanie "deserved what she got" according to Jason, because she was nasty and a bully and Jack punched Jason just for calling her evil because she gave him the link to the game and thus put him in danger. However, Jason survived the game, because of his knee Cillice which was his protective item, as well as something to "purify" him, because Cillices were torture devices monks used. Jason was protected from the game, and because Stephanie didn't have a protective device she was taken to Hell. Jason says that his life was ruined when a girl, Kaylee, was a bully at his school and bullied him into getting into the Cell Phone Game. You send a text to the right number at midnight, and get a text saying "Welcome to the Game." Then you have to survive by getting a protective item. Those who don't take it seriously often end up dead. Jason was forced into the game by Kaylee, who decided to use the game to seek vengeance on her friends and one by one they died in the next few weeks. Jason suspected her, and he woke up one night with a phone text saying "Welcome to the Game." He was frightened and accosted Kaylee, who laughed at him and said he'd better find a protective item. Jason got a sort of supernatural map on his phone, directing him downtown. He got to the house of a man named Starlov, who explains to Jason about the rules of the game and how in two weeks he may be dead if he doesn't find a protective item. Jason is walking by the river one day when an emo skinhead girl comes rushing out in a state saying "they" raped her and she shoots herself in the head in front of Jason despite his efforts to get her calm. She then sinks into the river and Jason can't help but notice a Nazi armband wrapped round a bush. So he remembers what Starlov said about protective items, and he decides this is as good as anything. Initially, not being a Nazi then, Jason hides the band as best as he can, and he never lets anyone see it, but one day in the gym he has to take off his jacket and the students see it, and scoff and jeer at him for being an evil bastard. He is called in by the school councillor, and then it all escalates. People think about calling police on Jason, but nothing happens, until one night Jason is woken up by his dad shouting about intruders, although no one is visible outside. However there's banging noises on the door. So Jason's dad blames his son on his neo-Nazi shit and inviting thugs and thieves to their house, and Jason is chucked out and made homeless forcing him to get a flat. Full of anger, Jason still sees Starlov, who sends him a picture of Kaylee's friends who were killed. Then Jason confronts Kaylee, who now can move at super-speed, because not only has she grown in power from her friends' death, she stole Jason's time, reducing his lifespan. So, Jason hears that after the attack when she ran off into the night before police arrived, and she was dragged to Hell afterwards. Before she vanished, Kaylee called Jason a murdering bastard. Online Kaylee was remembered as a hero and Jason as an evil Nazi who ruined her life. However, he wrote his own, much more realistic, version of events, and claims that now he got fascinated with the Nazis, because of everyone's treatment of him. Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Narrators Category:Internet Heroes